


The Gang Visits Downton Abbey

by moviefan



Category: Downton Abbey, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan/pseuds/moviefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang find themselves back in 1922 on the Downton Abbey estate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang Visits Downton Abbey

**Author's Note:**

> There is a plot detail from an earlier fic I wrote, "The Gang's In The Movies" in this fic. While it's probably not totally necessary to have read it prior to "The Gang Visits Downton Abbey", I would recommend it. Hope you enjoy!

Open on the gang walking along the Downton Abbey estate grounds, looking at the impressive castle.  
Charlie: This is so weird  
Dennis: (to Charlie) Well, you took off the padlocks from the office door. Didn’t you notice the sad face we drew on there?  
They walk up to the door and knock.  
Carson answers the door and sees the gang wearing casual, modern clothes.  
Carson: (suspiciously): This is Lord Grantham’s residence. May I help you?  
Lord Grantham walks by just then and sees them.  
Lord Grantham: (amazed) Golly, I’ve never seen fashion like that! It’s so modern  
Dennis: Thank you, your, uh, lordship. Just out of curiosity, what year is it?  
Lord Grantham: It’s 1922  
The gang looks shocked.  
Dennis: Well, we actually came here from 2016  
Lord Grantham: 2016? The world must be so different. You must tell us all about it. Let them in, Carson  
Carson: Yes, my lord  
The gang enters and follows Lord Grantham into the sitting room where Cora, Mary, and Edith are. Cora, Mary, and Edith look a bit shocked to see their clothes, especially Charlie’s.  
Lord Grantham (smiling) This is my wife, Lady Cora and my daughters, Lady Mary and Lady Edith  
Mary: (to the gang, dryly) Charmed  
Dennis: I’m Dennis Reynolds, this is my sister, Deandra, and my friends Charles Kelly and…(gestures to Mac) you can just call him Mr. MacDonald  
Lord Grantham: These visitors tell me they are from the year 2016  
Everyone besides Mary is impressed  
Cora: 2016! It doesn’t seem possible  
Edith: So much history to have taken place! You must tell us about the great historical events and achievements  
Mac: Um…did World War II happen yet?  
Lord Grantham (shocked) Another world war?  
Mac: No? Okay, my bad  
Dee: Hmm..let’s see…oh! Women have the right to vote now  
Mary: Women already have the right to vote  
Dee: Okay, your turn, Charlie  
Charlie: (blurting) Spaceship!  
Mac (to Charlie) Huh?  
Charlie: America put a man on the moon. That’s big, right?  
Mac: I don’t know. Those pictures looked kind of fake  
Dee: (to Mac) Are you kidding me?!  
Mac, Charlie, and Dee all start arguing  
Carson walks in to the sitting room.  
Carson: Dinner is served  
The arguing stops.  
Carson leaves the room and Edith and Cora go into the dining room. Lord Grantham gestures to the gang to come to the dining room and everyone but Dennis follows him. Dennis catches Mary as she is about to leave.  
Dennis: I am really sorry about my friends. We tend to get worked up sometimes. (trying his best to act seductively) We are very passionate people (winks at Mary)  
Mary looks disgusted for a brief moment before regaining her composure  
Mary: If you attempt that again, I shall alert my father. He is an earl and is very well connected. The British military would not hesitate to (clears throat) punish you or your gang of ruffians. (smiling) Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to dinner  
Mary leaves the room and Dennis looks a bit concerned before joining the others

Cut to Lord Grantham and his family and the gang about to eat dinner. Carson is standing at attention by the wall. Charlie is sitting next to Mac and Dennis is sitting next to Dee. Charlie looks anxious over the array of cutlery near his plate  
Mac: (to Lord Grantham and his family) Oh, just so I know, who’s going to say Grace?  
Lord Grantham: Well, my family is Protestant, but we’re not very religious  
Edith: We go to church mostly for weddings, christenings and funerals  
Cora: My side of the family is Jewish, but I converted to Christianity when I married Lord Grantham  
Mac: (sighs) That’s a relief. I was going to prepare a whole thing about saving your immortal soul  
Dennis: (embarrassed) Oh my God, Mac shut up  
Lord Grantham: What I never understood is Catholicism. So many restrictive rules, not to mention all the prayers to remember  
Mac: (jumping angrily out of his seat) You take that back, bro! God will smite you for saying that!  
Dennis starts laughing in an exaggerated way.  
Dennis: Please, don’t mind him. He’s an actor and that’s actually a character he’s been working on. (looks pointedly at Mac) You’re getting pretty good at that intolerant religious idiot, aren’t you?  
Mac sits down.  
Dee: Well, I don’t want to brag, but if you like characters-  
Dennis: (to Dee) They don’t want to see your terrible acting  
Dee: (to Dennis, angrily) I’m a better actor than Mac, dickbag  
Cora: So…what do all of you do where you live?  
Dee: We run a bar in Philadelphia called Paddy’s Pub  
Mac: Me and Dennis are the owners, Dee is a waitress, and Charlie kind of does a little bit of everything  
Charlie: Yeah, I’m in charge of burning the trash and bashing the rats and making sure the Coors sign is on  
Mac: For the 500th time, that’s the closed sign. That’s why the only customers we get are those three homeless guys  
Charlie stabs and rips into the chicken on his plate with one of the desert forks. A big chunk goes flying past Lord Grantham. Carson looks horrified.  
Charlie: Oh, I’m so sorry, your royal kingliness. I’ll get that  
Charlie gets up from his seat, picks up the piece of chicken from the floor, and then bows in front of Lord Grantham before sitting back down  
Dennis: (partly to himself) Clearly, my friends don’t know how to behave normally in front of people, so…(laughs) it’s good, it’s fine. Normally, I would fly off the handle, but I’m not gonna do that. I’m gonna be the cool, calm guy (takes a deep breath and smiles)  
Charlie: (to Lord Grantham and family) You guys wanna hear my song about spiders?  
Dennis: Goddammit!  
Mac: Hey, Charlie, we’re done dinner, so why don’t we go check out the downstairs before Dennis’s head explodes  
Charlie: Gotcha

Mac and Charlie leave the table. Charlie bows again to Lord Grantham before leaving the dining room.  
They walk downstairs to see the staff sitting at their dinner table. The staff all stand when they hear someone coming downstairs.  
Charlie: (to staff) Oh, hey, don’t stand up on our account. We’re just visiting. I’m Charlie and this is Mac  
Anna: Hello, I’m Anna (shakes hands with Charlie and Mac) You look…different than Lord Grantham’s usual guests  
Charlie: We’re from Philadelphia. We came here from 2016  
Daisy: The future! That’s amazing  
Thomas briefly checks out Mac from where he is sitting, then gets up to shake Mac’s hand  
Thomas: Hello, sir. My name is Thomas. Head butler-  
Anna: (interrupting) -in training  
Thomas ignores her.  
Mac: (smiles) Hi, I’m Mac  
Thomas: Is Mac your real name?  
Charlie: (excited) No, his real name is-  
Mac: (annoyed) Shut up Charlie!  
Thomas: (amused) Shut Up Charlie, that’s a funny name  
Mac blushes.  
Thomas moves a bit closer to Mac  
Thomas: (softly) Well, Mac, if there’s anything you need, please don’t hesitate to let me know  
Thomas and Anna go back to their dinner  
Charlie notices Mac blushing again  
Mac: Shut up Charlie!

Cut to a little later. Dinner is finished and everyone besides Mac is back in the sitting room. Dee is drunk and there are a few glasses around her.  
Dee (to Carson, slurring) Yo Lurch! I will take another highball please  
Dennis: Dee, you bitch  
Edith (to Mary) At least those two make us look civil  
Mary (to Edith) Please don’t talk to me  
Mac suddenly bounds into the sitting room with a big smile on his face. His hair is messed up and the top two buttons of his shirt are undone.  
Lord Grantham and his family look surprised as Mac sits down. The gang looks at Mac expectantly  
Dennis: (to Mac, trying to be casual) Hey. Where you been, buddy?  
Mac: No questions!  
Charlie: (sighs) So we’re back to that again  
Mac (to Lord Grantham and family) I have something prepared for all of you. How would you like to see a karate demonstration?  
Lord Grantham: You know karate? That is very interesting. I would like to see that  
Mac: Well, my friends, you are in for a treat. Okay, here we go  
Mac gets into a stance. He swings his arms and starts karate chopping the air with his hands, making the usual whooshing sound effects to go with it. He adds a few kicks before smiling and bowing in front of Lord Grantham and his family.  
Mary looks bored, Edith and Cora look a bit confused, and Lord Grantham looks amazed.  
Lord Grantham: (to Mac) That…was incredible! I’ve never seen anything like it. How long have you studied?  
Mac: (smiling) My whole life, bro. Gotta practice every day to stay sharp  
Dennis: (to the rest of the gang) Is this real? What is happening?  
Mary: Are you quite sure that’s how it’s supposed to look, Mr. McDonald?  
Lord Grantham: Now, Mary. I’m sure martial art styles differ slightly in many countries  
Dennis starts to say something but Dee stops him.  
Dee: (to Dennis) Just let him have this one  
Mac beams as he sits down.  
Mary: (annoyed) This is so irritating. I’ve been ringing the bell for Anna for the past twenty minutes. Where is she?  
Charlie: Oh, the staff told me how many hours they work. They make less than me! I didn’t think that was possible. Anyway, I sent them and that butler guy with the deep Shakespeare voice outside to look at the stars and relax a bit.  
Mary: (disbelieving) You gave the staff permission to…take a break?  
Mary gets up and walks outside with everyone else following.

Anna, Thomas, and the rest of the staff are sitting on chairs on the lawn looking at the stars.  
Thomas: This is nice  
Anna: It’s beautiful out here. Don’t you agree, Mr. Carson?  
Carson: Hmmph. I’m still not quite sure Lord Grantham would relay instructions for us to that vulgar American  
Lord Grantham, his family and the gang reach where the staff are sitting.  
Lord Grantham: Golly, it is a beautiful night  
Cora: (putting her arm around Lord Grantham) Very peaceful  
Charlie: Oh! I forgot about my beans. I left them on the stove  
Dennis: What?!  
Suddenly, a loud explosion is heard and Downton Abbey is engulfed in fire.  
Charlie: Oh shit, that’s right. I thought I saw a rat down there, so I left the gas on to try to kill it  
Lord Grantham, his family, and the staff stare speechless at the flaming wreckage.  
While everyone is looking at the burning building, Dennis, Dee, and Charlie quietly walk across the lawn and back through the office door that leads back to the bar.  
Mac claps Thomas on the back  
Mac (to Thomas) Later, dude  
Mac makes his way across the lawn and joins the rest of the gang back at the bar.


End file.
